island of dreams SoraXKairi
by demonslayer95
Summary: *this story is set between kh2 and ddd* when sora finally follows his heart and asks kairi out a new power awakens inside him. one that can bring the end of the universe or the survival. its up to the warriors of light to figure out how to stop it. but can they do it with the darkness consuming sora with every day that passes? but there is more to this plot than meets the eye
1. section 1

Authors notes:

This is set between KH2 and DDD it's a KairixSora and I am a major fan of the series and did my research on the few things I didn't know. although this says chapter 1 its more like part 1 it was an almost 30 page word doc and im thinking 5 parts. I do not own the characters. All character rights belong to Disney and Square Enix I am writing a chapter two should be up in a few weeeksa all coments and criticism appreciated. Enjoy (^_^)

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory...

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream...

I want to line the pieces up...

Yours and mine..."

Shiro Amano

The waves lightly brushed against my feet as the tide slowly rolled in on the Destiny Island shores. It was another beautiful day in the life. It's been about two years since we defeated Xemnas, and Organization XIII. And since then there haven't been many heartless or nobodies causing trouble. So life has been perfect, that is, of course until my leisurely nap was interrupted by Riku dropping a fish on my face.

"AH! RIKU WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Aw come on Sora, I thought you liked fish!" he bended over in laughter, "maybe if it was Kairi you'd like it even more!" I wasn't going to let him get away with this one.

"I'm going to kill you!" I say. By instinct my right arm shoots out next to me and my Kingdom Key flashes into my hand. I haven't had to touch this thing in a few months. Not since me and Riku's last dispute. I leisurely hold it at my side point lightly brushing the waves. Riku notices the notion and quits laughing so he can stand up straight

"So that's how it's going to be ah? Fine by me." he shoots his right arm out, and way to the dawn comes flashes out of the light and darkness. I've always wished my keyblades could appear like that. He takes up his fighting stance. "Are you sure about this Sora? You know what happened last time." yeah I know what happened last time we tied, almost killing each other in the process, but I don't care. I let a smirk cross my face. In response I envelope my Kingdom Key in dark energy to transform it into Oblivion. Riku gives me a quick smile as I take up my fighting stance.

We stand there for a few seconds but it feels like hours, our hair blowing lightly in the salty ocean wind. Riku's form quickly distorts itself, I knew instantly what he was doing; he was going to teleport behind me.

"Idiot." I mouth to myself as I whip around and slash at the newly appeared Riku behind me and knick his leg. He lands on one knee I take the opportunity "Lightning!" I barked pointing Oblivion at him. The tip flashed and lightning cracked down from the sky, causing a giant dust cloud to whip up. Kairi and the others were probably alerted by now that we've gotten into another fight but I don't care. As the dust cleared there was no sign of Riku!

_He tel__eported! _ I try to quickly whip around but it's too late. "To slow!" he yelled as he bats me to the side with the flat of his blade. I start fly a few good feet, it gives him an opportunity. He leaps and points his left palm out at me and with a quick "RAAAAGH!" releases a torrent of dark missiles at me. I stare at the incoming magic knowing there was nothing I could do.

I close my eyes waiting for the explosive impact but there was none I opened my eyes and suddenly I was about ten feet behind Riku! I just teleported! I have no idea how I just did that, I've never been able to do it, and whenever Riku does it he has to stand still. I will have more time to figure out how I did that later but for now I have to finish this. Riku was turning his head right and left trying to find me; he hasn't realized what I've done... Yet. Here's my golden moment. "YOU LOSE RIKU!" I shouted across the beach that separated us he quickly whips around mouth dropped wondering how I did it but he quickly regains his composure

"NO!" he yells and starts to run towards me. I close my eyes and focus, to tap into the power that has lain dormant within me for the past few years. My eyes quickly snap open, with a smirk I yell "DRIVE ACTIVATE!" And in a flash of silvery light I transformed in to the silver armor of Final Form, floating about an inch and a half from the ground, Oathkeeper now floating inches from my left hand. Riku quickly stops his eyes widen, he has realized his mistake. He left me alone to long, long enough for me to transform. But my time is limited so I must be quick, or I shall lose my golden opportunity! With a smirk I charge at him.

I go to slice him with both of my blades but he was too fast he blocked it. We stood there locked each one pushing to try and gain some ground. I had a brilliant idea. I quickly put one blade on each side of Riku's, and twisted causing him to drop the blade I quickly use oblivion to bat him up into the air. I grab his blade in my right hand and allow the other two to float next to my left hand. Riku flipped in the air and landed on his feet, when he saw me holding his weapon his eyes widened, he knew he was done for, unless, of course he could get his dark weapon from my grasp. I leap back about five feet with some of the Drive forms power running through my veins. This has been the first time in a long while where I felt truly alive! I charged at him Oblivion and Oathkeeper swirling behind my back Way to the Dawn in my right hand, digging a small trench in the sand as I ran, or rather floated quickly over to Riku.

I was about five feet from him, but then it felt like I ran into an invisible brick wall, which I did. I look around and there is a field of energy around me. It had an orangeish tint with flower patterns all over it. I knew instantly who it was that made it. I looked over at the waterfall to see Kairi standing there, her hair seeming to float from the magic energy surrounding her. Her flower blade was pointed at the intermediate space between us, the tip of her blade pointing at the intermediate space between us, the tip enveloped in orange light. She was mad, her eyes seemed to glow with the fire of her anger, and to make things worse I felt Oathkeeper disappear. My time in Final form was up the silver armor disappeared in a flash of silver light and sparkling mist.

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE?" she yelled. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELVES! AND FOR WHAT SOME PETTY ARGUMENT? WHAT IF THE ORGANIZATION RETURNS, OR THE HEARTLESS? THEN WHO WOULD STOP THEM?"

Me and Riku look sheepishly at each other as we realized what we've done I give a small smirk to Riku that said "follow my lead."

"Well you know Kairi we aren't the only people with keyblades here." I say with a smirk, Riku quickly catches on

"yeah from your demonstration right now," he gestures with his arms to the flower force fields still surrounding us. "I think you would be able to stop any darkness that tries to come back." he replies with a grin

"I wouldn't be so sarcastic if I were you two" she replied with a smirk" I could easily cause them to explode right now" we hold up our hands in defense

"now, now Kairi," I replied. "No need to be so violent" I reply nervously "say, where are Donald and Goofy?"

"Oh they left about an hour ago the king wanted to see them" she said allowing her keyblade to disappear into a cloud of light and flowers. Thankfully the force fields disappeared along with it. I let Oblivion disappear into a cloud of dark energy and tossed Way to the Dawn at Riku which he catches, as soon as he made contact it disappeared into a cloud of light and darkness.

"Did they say what he wanted?" I asked

"No she replied with a frown. She gracefully dismounted from her perch and ran over to us "but they took the Gummy Ship."

"Ah, did they say when they would be back?"

"Nope."

"Well then," I say with a smirk "who's up for some swimming?" but in my head I was thinking _anything to see Kairi in a swimsuit!_

"Sure" Kairi says with a grin "how about you Riku you going to join us?"

"Nah, maybe later," He said allowing Way to the Dawn to flash into his hand. "My little bout with Sora made me realize something," he said with a grin. "That I'm really out of shape and if the darkness comes back neither of us are at the strength we were at before we fought Xemnas and we will need it. So I'm going to start training for that day, because I have a feeling that the day will be soon. Now before I practice and everything I want to speak with Sora for a moment."

"Okay," I reply I look over at Kairi "Go get ready I'll be done quickly and plus," I get a quick grin "It takes you forever to get ready anyways."

"Does not!" She said and ran off to get ready and probably be quick about it so she can prove me wrong. I walk over to Riku "so what do you want?" he puts his other hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "I'm not going to force it today but you need to train to just in case and it won't be the world's we will be fighting for next time it will be Kairi as well."

I stared at him awestruck. "How do you know?"

"That," he said "I cannot tell you yet. But I'm asking you as a friend to please just trust me. Okay?"

"Okay, can I go now?"

"Yea just one more thing if you could trust me again, ask Kairi out, today. I know you have wanted to do it by the papou tree. Will you do that for me?"

I was blushing furiously, _how he knew I've wanted to ask Kairi out?! _"How did you…"

He smirked, "I read your diary, and Kairi's too. She is waiting for you to ask her and you are trying to build up nerve that seems will never come, because you are nervous of her hating you forever. But in actuality she is waiting for you. When I looked at the entries in hers from we almost killed each other a few months back she had. Tear stained pages all an=bout how she couldn't stand it if you didn't survive."

In my head things were still sinking in and now I know I have to ask her but then the bad side to the story hit me "YOU READ MY DIARY!"

"That and more and with a laugh his form froze and disappeared, he teleported. _ I'll deal with him later but for now I need to get rea__dy._ I ran up to my house changed into my swim trunks and went down to the beach. It was another five minutes before Kairi joined me. A look of surprise crossed her face when she saw e sitting on the beach. I decided earlier that id wait for her to get here before I got in, it gave me time to think and reflect on all that Riku said. What I realized is that somehow he knows the darkness will return and that I and Kairi dating is part of some sort of master plan. I didn't realize that Kairi had arrived until I heard her say from behind me. "How did you beat me?" I jumped to my feet whipped around and summoned my keyblade "whoa she continued careful where you whip that thing."

"Sorry," I said letting it disperse in a flash of light. Taking notice of the red bikini she now wore It matched her hair amazingly. "You should know by now not to sneak up on me and Riku like that."

"I know not to but you two have super human hearing so I thought you heard me coming."

"Sorry."

"Well come on lets have some fun she said with a wink." And of course my mind enters the gutter for a quick second, (I'm a teenage boy what do you expect), then I quickly take it back out with a quick shake of my head. She whipped around and ran for the water. I replied then thought of brilliance hit me. _It's now or never! With_ a smirk I allow the keyblade to come back and point it towards Kairi's beautifully running figure and again my mind enters the gutter, to be taken right back out. _That's been happening way to much lately… I need to work on tha__t._ I focus my thoughts and soon a small white orb was floating a few centimeters from the tip. I smile and lift my keyblade up higher into the air and Kairi soon follows she turns around and yells at me "HEY LET ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF!" she is laughing hysterically while she says it which isn't convincing enough for me to let her down.

"Oh but it looks like you're having such a fun time though." I reply with a smirk "you're going to need a better excuse then that for me to let you down."

She folds her hands down in front of her and gives me her best puppy dog eyes "Come on sowa pweeeeeease?" I cracked and gently laid her in the water. I let my keyblade dissipate into a flash of light and ran into the water after her

Riku was at the back of the island practicing is sword play on a tree. It helped clear his head to think. And out of nowhere he just stopped, and dropped his blade. He saw a vision, a vision of the Darkness returning in massive amounts, more than any of the times before and that sora and Kairi were the only way to stop it this time. They can unleash a power far superior to any other but they must fall in love first, not just any love though, but true love. That is the only way to release it.

Riku knew that Sora really liked Kairi but he could never build up the guts to do anything about it. And he had always had a feeling that Kairi felt the same but she was waiting for him to make the first move "this is going to be one heck of a mess to deal with he thought out loud. "Or is it?" a voice said from behind him he smiled and turned around. It was his spiritual counselor, a spirit of light. He did not know the man's name. He was a middle aged man with short cropped black hair. He was a keyblade wielder from times long ago he appeared many other times to him but only in his dreams. He never expected to see him outside of his dreams. "Hello master. I never thought I'd see you outside my dreams"

"I come to you when you need it most now please, we are friends here, call me Eraqus."

"Ok then hello master Eraqus." _Why does that name sound so familiar…? _

He smiled and said "Now put your blade away and sit, there is much I must tell you and so little time." Riku did what he was told and began to listen to the tale that Eraqus weaved.

It was hours before Kairi and I got out of the water when we did Riku was on the beach waiting for us looking completely exhausted he said his quick good nights even though the sun was just setting he was going to bed "Night! Kairi and I yelled after him in unison. When we was out of sight I turned to Kairi, the beginnings of the sunset casting an amazing glow to her figure "Hey lets go to the papou tree and watch the sunset." She smiled "sounds like fun! Race you there!" she ran off towards the tree. Let her get a few feet ahead before I yell after her "time to show my valor! Drive activate!" and in a flash of red light I was in the dull red armor of Valor form. I started to dash the power of the drive form making me run two times faster "CHEATER! NO DRIVE FORMS!"

"TO LATE FOR THAT ONE!" I leaped and jumped in front of her and started running backwards to look at her "give up yet?"

"Nope" she said and before I could keep up she summoned her keyblade and shot me with an orb of energy, it caused me to fall on my butt

"HEY NO FAIR!" I said as I got up and chased her, but something was different this time "YOU TIMED OUT MY DRIVE!" She didn't respond she just kept running, giggling the whole time

"I JUST LEVELED THE PLAYING FIELD!" she finally replied a few seconds later still running for the goal laughing like a school girl, it made me smile as if I could live off that laughter forever.

In the end, the race was a tie, we hopped up onto the trunk of the bended tree watching the sunset, breathing hard from the race wed just finished. _Riku's right,_ I thought_ I'm out of shape. _

Kairi wrapped her arms around her, and shivered, it was getting cold out. I scooted closer and wrapped my arm around her. It made her jump she looks me in the eye, her face was gaining a reddish tint, but with a smile she scooted in closer to snuggle as if there's nowhere else she'd rather be. And instantly, as if on cue, my face heated up, I was probably blushing. I hope she doesn't notice, at least not yet. I look over into her bright blue eyes that were staring up at me "is something wrong sora? You seem like there's something on your mind." I thought for a moment before I responded _it's now or never! _I thought.

"Well there's two things on my mind right now both of them deal with that chat I had with Riku. The first is that he believes that the Darkness will return soon, very soon. He won't tell me why he believe it but he just wanted me to trust him and start to get back in shape. Because both of us are way out of shape."

"How? We defeated Ansem and Xemnas how could they possibly return."

"I don't know, I've asked myself the same question, but whatever the case I trust him and I will start to train to get back in shape."

"And what's the other thing that's bugging you?"

I take my other hand that wasn't snuggling her and scratch the back of my head in nervousness. I think my face portrayed my nervousness too because I could feel my face heat up some more. If she couldn't detect my nervousness before she can now. "Well uh um, you see," I start out already stuttering and stumbling over my own words. _I'm doomed! _ I thought to myself. This one kind of, sort of involves you Kairi."

She sat up "how so?" she asked, her face instantly growing a deeper red. she was probably guessing what I was about to tell her, and my instincts told me she was right, but in her head she was debating on whether or not she was right. "But instead of explaining the whole thing, I'm just going to come out and say it… Kairi…" I looked down at my feet hoping that Kairi doesn't see the desperation and nervousness in my eyes. "Kairi I love you… I have since the first moment I laid eyes on you… id just never been able to build up the courage to tell you…" she sat there awestruck for what felt like hours she was speechless. But soon she smiled like a women who had just won the lottery

"Sora you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" she squealed and hugged me I was utterly stunned at first but then melted into her embrace and hugged back just as the sun was disappearing over the horizon. _ Riku was right! I should listen to him more often._

Riku was perched at the top of one of the giant palm trees near the papou fruit tree watching the two new love birds like a hawk. He had been up there the whole time. he had never went to bed as soon as he was out of there sight he teleported up here to see how his young companion would do, and in his book it was a 'B' he could have done without the stuttering. But he got some major bonus points for the snuggling it helped put Kairi in the mood and prepared her for every word. Now everything was falling into place. There was a loud crack underneath him as the branch he sat on broke "CRAAAAAAAP!"

Kairi was in a trance. She couldn't figure out if everything that happened was a dream or not. But was she wished this dream would never end but little did she know that the loud _crack!_ _Probably a bird that landed on a weak branch._ But it wasn't a bird like she thought but what she now heard would cause a temporary end to this dream "CRAAAAAAAP!"

_Is this a dream?_ Sora asked himself. _ If it is then I don't want it to end. _ He heard a loud _crack_ he thought it was just a bird nothing to be afraid of but what scared him most was what he heard next "CRAAAAAAAP!" with a resounding _Thud. _Me and Kairi jumped up and broke the embrace nervously we looked over at the giant dust cloud that was kicked up

"I thought that was a bird!"

"Definitely not a bird." I said with a laugh

She playfully punches me on the arm. "Shut up."

As the dust cleared it revealed Riku lying on the ground, he'd obviously been spying on us. "I am definitely not a bird!" He said with a smile we were both ticked we whip out our keyblades and in unison say "you have ten seconds." He stares at us in awe

"You can't be serious?"

"How much you want to bet?" we said in unison. _Wherever this unison thing is coming from_ we thought in unknowing unison _but it's getting creepy._

"You guys are my friends what would you possibly do?"

"5…" I said shooting a warning fireball about an inch from him

"4…" Kairi continued

"Aw crap!" he finally scrambles to his feet and takes off running

"3, 2, 1!" me and Kairi finish in unison and run after him, blasting magic at him. We were missing on purpose but he didn't know that, so he was running for his life, and was probably scared out of his mind just waiting for one to hit him. Again in unknowing unison I and Kairi thought to ourselves _what a perfect end to a prefect night._

Kairi was sitting at her desk writing in her journal about the events that have happened today. But with all the excitement she didn't think she would fall asleep. _Why not take a walk on the beach there's no harm in that right? _She walked down the stairs and onto the soft sand that awaited her.

Sora was lying in his bed, he couldn't sleep. In his head he was recounting the day's events. He was finally dating the girl of his dreams, but something seemed off about it. One how did Riku know where his diary was? Second how did he know Kairi would say yes? And last but not least how did he know that the darkness was going to return? _There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. _He thought, _might as well take a walk on the beach to clear my head. _He got up and jumped out his window to the soft beach below. He saw someone lying on the beach as I walked up to the form he realized it was Kairi "what are you doing out here this late Kairi?" she jumped and turned her head to look me.

"Don't scare me like that! And I could honestly ask you the same thing."

"True," I replied with a smile. I plopped down next to her and lay down on the soft sand. And she laid back down next to me our hands only centimeters away. We both lay there, nervous to make the first move, staring up at the stars. I nervously laid my hand on top of hers she tensed for a moment but then relaxed and wrapped hers around mine, and that's how we laid for a while, it felt like hours but was only a few minutes I whispered to myself "this is just how I envisioned it"

"Hmmm?" Kairi asked

"Well I've dreamt about this for a long time, longer than you can imagine actually, a night under the beautiful night sky with the girl of my dreams that is more beautiful than the entire night sky itself, lying next to me" I reply with a smile. She replied with a slight blush and a short giggle. She sat up and looked me in the eye "Do you really mean that" I sit up too so we are at eye level, our faces only about an inch away.

"I mean every word" she smiled and started to lean in her eyes slowly shutting, lips preparing for the kiss. I follow her lead our lips are only about a few centimeters away.

Riku was up in the trees watching the whole scene unfold before him, Kairi and sora were about to kiss he could tell by the body language. _Might as well have some fun! _He thought to himself as he teleported to the water he summoned way to the dawn and right as they started to lean in to kiss, started some water magic causing a big wave to head right towards them! Their faces were only a few centimeters apart and the wave was going to hit them.

_I can't believe this! _Kairi thought to herself, _this better not be a dream! No, it's not a dream it's too real. I'm about to have my first kiss, and with the one, my one, Sora. I may not be able to say it right now because of my nerves, but I love you so much. _Our lips were only a few centimeters away I could feel his breath brush against my lips, it sent shivers down my spine and heat rose to my cheeks I heard a loud _Whoosh! _ And instantly sora and I were soaked.

_Thi__s is it!_ Sora thought to himself_ I finally get to have my first kiss, and with the girl of my dreams to boot! I better not mess this up. I may not be able to say this because of my nerves but Kairi, I love you._ But that's right when he hears a big _Whoosh!_ And out of nowhere him and Kairi were soaked "sorry," I heard Riku's voice say, but I couldn't pin point where it was coming from, "it just looked like you needed to cool off!" I finally saw where he was but before I could do anything, he laughed and teleported away somewhere.

"ILL GET YOU FOR THAT RIKU!" I yelled into the calm night air Kairi lightly grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry about it; he was just having some fun." I smile at her

"I guess your right" I reply as I take my spot next to her back, we never did finish what we started, but we continued to chat about this and that for about an hour or so. Eventually we were both didn't want to get up from our spots on the beach (or we were just too lazy). So we cuddled close I fell asleep on that beach with Kairi breathing lightly as she slept, her head lying on my on my chest, with my right arm around her back, our bodies huddled together for warmth. I used my left arm as a pillow as I drifted off into the dreams (or should I say nightmares) that awaited sleep. Fighting heartless and nobodies like that, monsters from the darkest depths of reality and you think I'd get off without a battle scar? Yea right.

But today ended how it began me sleeping on the beach, the waves lightly brushing against my feet. The only difference is that the women I love, is lying next to me. I had a feeling it would be the happening a lot more now. Today started some of the best times of my life.

When I woke up to the sunset the next morning the first thing I noticed was that me and Kairi's position switched sometime during the night and she was now lying next to me, cuddled right against my body with my arms wrapped around her. Her sleeping face was so cute I wished I could lay there and stare at it forever. I tried no to move, but her eyes started to open. I lightly kissed her forehead she smiled still obviously in a half asleep state. She smiled and asked me in barely a whisper "Sora, is this heaven?" with a short laugh I reply

"Far from it, but much better my little angel." She smiled and tried to stifle back her giggle. As I kiss her forehead once more. She blushed slightly and sat up; I sat up with her and smiled.

"Well it looks like you two love birds are off to a great start." Said a voice from behind us, we whipped our heads over to where the voice came from, over near the waterfall where Riku stood with a grin. Kairi and I's faces instantly flushed a deep red. I quickly stutter out

"Ho… o… ow how long have you been standing there?"

"The entire time," he replied with a grin. He clears his throat and try's to mimic my voice but fails miserably "no, we are somewhere way better than that my little angel." He starts bursting out laughing "I was weak!" he continued "That was one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard!" he continues to laugh. My face, once flushed red in embarrassment, is now red with fury!

I started to summon my keyblade, but something felt odd, different when the keyblade appeared there was a shadow of dark energy and it appeared. Riku and Kairi gasped, I was confused. They've seen my keyblade before what's so different? I look down at the blade in my hand and I was surprised. I only saw the blade one other time; during my first journey. It was Riku's keyblade from when Ansem possessed him; the Keyblade of People's Hearts, the one made of pure darkness, the one I used to release Kairi's heart, the one that turned me into a heartless. But why do I have it? "Sora…" Riku began, "How do you…."

I knew what he was going to ask, "I don't know… something felt different when I was summoning it but I couldn't figure out what…" I let it dissipate and I call back on the keyblade, in a flash of light my basic kingdom key appears in my hand. "How can this be… we should go get the king and go see Yen Sid maybe they'd know what's going on." Both Kairi and Riku nodded their agreement. I heard a noise I turn around and see the gummy ship coming into the atmosphere. "Looks like our ride is here." I say, _all this timing seems just too perfect… _ I though t to myself _something's going on. And by what's happened already I know I'm not going to like what's coming._

When the gummy ship landed Donald opened the door and yelled out to the three of us "come on the king got a message from Yen Sid he wants to see us pronto." _The time is just too perfect… _we hopped into the cockpit me and Kairi took the two seats in the back, holding hands in between the seats. As we were flying Donald looked back and noticed our hands. And smiled "so what did we miss?" I smiled back.

"A lot," as we saw Yen Sid's world come into view "Some of it you will hear in a few minutes, the rest you'll have to wait on till we get back to the islands."

Goofy looked at Donald with a confused look on his face "aw shucks Donald it's as plain as day sora and Kairi are in love!" me and Kairi look at each other and start laughing our heads off! I stop laughing long enough to say,

"Goofy could figure it out but you couldn't? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one that only brings us to a greater uproar and this time Riku joined in.

"I thought you were a wizard? Aren't wizards supposed to be wise and intelligent?

"Yea…" Donald replied

"Well then you must be one horrible magician."

"Hey!" he said with a snarl "I am smart!"

"Then how could you not figure that out!" all four of us say at the same time

"Ohhhhhhhh shush it you!" he said his hand creating some sparks as if he's going to cast some fire magic. We all started laughing _oh how I love my friends! _ I thought happily to myself.

When we landed king mickey was leaning against the wall next to the towers door "king mickey? How did you beat us here?" Donald asked

"Easy, an old friend helped me out." he opened his palm and in it was a blue star shaped crystal, with lightning bolt ribbons something about it seemed so familiar… "Sora you look like you recognize it. Or rather, I believe, Roxas does." My eyes widened and there was a sharp pain in my fore head. I grab my head and fall on my knees staring at the sky, tears starting to stream down my face as I blackout "I see Kairi dive and catch me , I could not hear what she said but her lips read "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!"

Kairi couldn't believe what she just saw all mickey said was Roxas and Sora blacked out. Right now they were sitting in Yen Sid's study; sora was lying on a bench with his head in her lap. She glares over at mickey, "What did you do to him mickey!"

"What are you blaming me for? I didn't do anything! My best bet is that he's having a memory relapse."

"What does that mean?"

Yen Sid was the one to answer "let's make this as simple as possible. As you know sora had a Nobody named Roxas that was created when he turned himself into a heartless, so that your heart Kairi, mat be restored. When his memory was corrupted and we needed to fix it, Diz, or should I say Ansem, "merged them together then sent all of Roxas's memories into the deepest hardest part of the mind to reach so that sora never stumbled upon them. But what's happening is a complete relapse where now all of Roxas's memories will become intertwined with Sora's."

Kairi was devastated; she understood everything yet at the same time was completely lost. "Do you know when he will wake up?" I asked on the verge of tears. Yen Sid shook his head

"It is impossible to know how long it will take it could take days, weeks, months, even years to process everything and only time will tell." Kairi couldn't hold it in any longer. She bent her head over and looked at Sora's limp body with his eyes rolling around behind his eyes. She brushed her hand through his thick hair and broke down crying, tears landing on his sleeping face, every one watched her but no one said a thing to stop her, she needed the time to just cry.

Sora was flying through a tunnel of pure light and darkness, images running past him that he had never seen before. He gently landed on a smooth surface and in a flash of light and darkness Roxas appeared his back turned to him, in another flash, this time of pure light, another man appeared. He looked just like Roxas they both turned around and smiled at me. The man I couldn't recognize walked up and shook my hand "it's an honor to meet you sora!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh my apologies, how rude of me, I am Ventus. And you know my friend Roxas right?" I nod

"Yeah I know him. Now can someone explain to me what is going on?"

"Sure!" Ventus said. "See as you know Roxas has sort of become part of you."

"Yeaaaah"

"Well I was part of Roxas so now our memories experiences mistakes and so forth will now be at your disposal. Now I think you'd want to wake up about now." He points his finger at the air next to him and its showing what's going on outside, Kairi was crying her eyes out over my unconscious body. "Kairi… she must have been devastated"

"Yes now give us a few minutes and you can be with her okay?" I nod my head at them. "As long as I can see my beloved Kairi as soon as possible."

Kairi never left Sora's side people came in and out of the little side room they had moved Sora to. Kairi just sat there running her hands through his hair, crying her eyes out, or praying to whatever religions god it is that was real to bring him back to her. She looked out the window and realized how dark the sky had become since they first entered the room. _How long have I been sitting here? _She thought. _At least a couple hours, but it doesn't matter, I will s__tay here as long as I needed. _She kneeled down next to his head and started brushing her hand through his hair like; she had done so many times so far already. She stood up a little and bent down to kiss his forehead. _It won't hurt anything. _She thought to herself.

Sora spent a while with Ventus and Roxas in this 'dream scape' teaching him about keyblade techniques, past secrets, mistakes they've made and how to overcome them. After sometime they opened a portal and said to me "walk through this and you'll wake up." With a smirk he continued, "And I think that you'll like what will happen, but don't think this will be the last you see of us. With a smile and nod I ran through the portal.

When I opened my eyes Kairi was bent over me, eyes shut about to kiss my fore head, she hadn't realized I had woken up yet! _This is my chance! _I thought to myself. I quietly readjusted myself and leaned into kiss her on the lips. As soon as our lips touched there was a jolt of energy that flew through my body and I could tell by the expression she gave me that the same happened to her. Her eyes shot open, she yelped and jumped back.

I sat up and smiled at her and instantly the door was ferociously pushed open by Riku way to the dawn already in his hand. As soon as he saw me staring at him he let it disappear into a flash of light and darkness. With a smirk I say. "Well isn't this some welcome back from a coma party! First my girlfriend gets scared of me, then my best friend tries to kill me, what's next is the cake poisoned?" we all start laughing as the others walk in and look at us dumb founded as to why we were laughing. Yen Sid nodded his head

"Hmm this is most strange… I expected you to be in memory relapse top take a few days at least, not a few hours."

I smile at him "I have Roxas and this other guy, named Ventus." As soon as I said that Mickey and Yen Sides faces looked awe struck.

Mickey looked at me, "VENTUS THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You know him?"

Mickey nodded but yen Sid answered for him "after the great keyblade wars there were only two key blade masters left one of light named Eraqus, and one of darkness named master Xeanort. Eraqus had two apprentices named Aqua, and Terra. Master Xehanort had only one apprentice at the time, Ventus."

"WHAT?! There's no way he's a dark keyblade wielder!"

"Now hold on let me finish." Yen Sid said with a deathly glare that would silence any man. "Xehanort was using him to try and recreate the something, the X-Blade, the object that the keyblade war was fought over. At the end of the war X-blade was shattered into 20 pieces seven of light, and thirteen of darkness, and given to worthy spirits on each side and passed down through the generations. He realized that Ventus was the key to recreating it, he had all 20 pieces. But his mistake was that he thought it could only be done by him succumbing to the darkness, He tried and failed to make Ventus succumb to the darkness, so he separated Ventus's light and darkness into two beings Ventus and Vanitas. They both had none of Ventus's original memories. Xehanort, seeing no more need for Ventus, apprenticed him to master Eraqus. Later he realized how to recreate the X-blade. Venus and Vanitas needed to fight but first he had one last barrier to get rid of, master Eraqus, tricked Terra into killing him. Once he was killed he got his wish, he recreated the blade, but Ventus sacrificed his life to destroy the blade, and Vanitas with it. Now enough stories telling on my part now it is your turn. Explain to me two things; one what happened in that coma of yours, second explain to me what happened on destiny islands that Riku was saying you needed to talk to me about, and thirdly how long have you and Kairi been dating, I always knew you two would be such an amazing couple. Now if I'm not mistaken mickey you owe me five thousand munny."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes you do remember that bet we made before you left for castle oblivion?"

"Oh gosh, I completely forgot about that!" We all start laughing once more

We walked into Yen Sid's study; well everyone else did, because I was still weak from the coma so Riku helped me walk. When we sat down I explained what happened on the islands, me somehow summoning Riku's evil keyblade, every detail I could remember. When I told him this Yen Sid said he knew what was going on but could not tell me. So Kairi and I left into the side room where I was kept while I was in a coma. We sat down on the bench I was 'sleeping' on. I looked over at her and said. "Well we were sort of interrupted earlier, so do you want to finish where we left off?" She smiled back at me and said "of course! I mean we are finally alone, since everyone else in talking to Yen Sid."

We readjusted ourselves; we wrapped our arms around each other, our faces only about an inch apart I smiled at her, my mind not believing that this is actually happening. I close my eyes, tilt my head slightly, and slowly leaned in. my palms became sweaty, my mind started to run at a hundred miles per hour. I stopped about a centimeter away; I heard her release a shuddery breath. She leaned in the last centimeter as our lips made contact the electric shock ran down my back once more and my mind went blank the only thing I could think was _Wow…_

Kairi watched in awe as Sora started to lean in she was awestruck! _ I've imagined this day for years but I never believed that it would happen!_ He stopped about a centimeter away, he was making sure I want to still go through with this, and I knew for a fact that I did I slowly leaned in to cover that last centimeter. I shut my eyes and instantly I was nervous out of my mind but I forced myself to just let it happen. As our lips touched a shock of electricity passed through my body that made me release a small muffled moan I don't know if sora heard it but if he did it would've just shown him how wonderful this felt to her. Her mind went dead the only thing was the feeling. _This… is just… pure bliss… _she thought to herself.

"Ha!" Riku exclaimed "pay up old man fifty thousand munny! Right here, Right now!" With a growl Yen Sid grabbed a pouch from is belt and started counting up the money. When they kicked Sora and Kairi out of the room it wasn't to discuss what happened on the islands exactly. The main reason was for a bet Riku made with Yen Sid, he knew that if they left sora and Kairi alone away from them while they thought they'd be busy for a little while. They would kiss since they've been interrupted twice already. But Yen Sid strongly disagreed so they bet and set up a little viewing portal in the room so they could see what they were doing, they saw and heard everything.

_How long have we been doing this? _Sora asked himself. _ It can't have been too long can it? Whatever the case I don't want this to end… but… I know it has too eventually. _ I slowly and gently pulled back as they both released a shuddery breath as their brains woke back up. Both of us started doing different nervous ticks, our faces bright red with nervousness or maybe it was embarrassment. But whatever the case we sat there for a moment until I heard Kairi say so quietly I could barely hear it. "So sora… how… how was it…"

"Unbelievable… how about you…" she smiled obviously pleased with my answer

"Same…" I replied. We sat there for a few awkward seconds until Riku's voice shattered the silence "THIS IS ONLY THIRTY FIVE THOUSAND OUR BET WAS FOR FIFTY OLD MAN! NOW PAY UP! THEY KISSED I WAS RIGHT I WON!" the realization hit them immediately, they were used for a bet, and they were spied on by the others.

We instantly got up and started walking towards them; we were going to kill them. As we walked in they shrunk back from the looks of anger on our faces, they knew that we were ticked, and were imagining the punishment for them, at least that's what I thought until I heard Kairi shriek. "Sora what's happening to you?" Everyone else drew there weapons and were watching me. I looked down at my hands and they had become as black as night, wisps of dark energy streaming from my skin it reminded me of one thing; Heartless. _What… what is this why am I turning into a Heartless?_ I looked at my friends completely destroyed, they were holding up arms against me I thought they were my friends. I felt a tear leave my eye but it sizzled out on my skin. I fell onto my knees, Riku walked forward, way to the dawn in his hand. He held up the blade and said "sora I don't know if that is you, or if there's any part of you left in there, but this is for your own good." I closed my glowing yellow eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. Instead I heard Kairi scream. I looked up and saw Kairi laying on the floor holding her side Riku looked at her and said "why did you jump in front of it, why did you protect him?" she coughed out some blood on to the wooden planks. At the sight of her blood I began to shiver in anger.

Her voice became more and more distant as she spoke "because I know without a doubt…" she coughed some more, increasing the size of the puddle and in my anger I began to grind my teeth "that sora is still in there…" with that she passed out. I was enraged I slowly came to my feet.

Riku looked over and said "So you're going to fight me now?"

In response I looked up at the ceiling, I was crying but I knew they couldn't see. I let out a fierce roar which caused dark energy to flow around me like a vortex, lightning flashing in all directions the raw power causing me to lift a few inches off the ground. I looked straight at Riku anger clearly showing in my eyes. I pull back my arms curl in my fingers and whip the so they are facing palms forward at Riku, by command the lightning focuses hones in on its target, he holds up way to the dawn to block the onslaught, the weapon absorbs the dark energy but the ricochet causes it to fly out of his hand and land in the floor, point first with a _shink! _Before he had time to react in a flash of darkness I appear in front of him our faces about faces an inch away, and give him a powerful left hook which sends him flying through the wall and down to the court yard below. Leap and perch on the window sill. I see him roll on the ground unharmed with a roar I leap out the window after him, my right fist drawn back as I infuse it with power. When I hit the ground there was an explosion of lightning and dark energy that shot in to the sky, higher than the tower. Every one watching the fight from the window gasped.

I slowly got to my feet and looked around. I know I missed, I looked around and I noticed him up in a tree. I heard mickey shout from the top floor "Riku! Catch!" I looked up and he threw Way to the dawn at him. Riku looked up and leaped at it. With a snarl I leap at him, but I'm too late he grabs it, whips it around and hits me in the face sending me flying into the tree he was just perched upon. He landed on the ground, pointed the weapon at me and said with a smirk "Now were playing on a level battle field" with a smirk I shoot out my right arm and The Keyblade of People Hearts appears in my hand. Almost immediately Riku lost his nerve, I growl out in some evil demented voice that this form has given me. It's a cross between a growl, an angry undertone and, Ansem's evil yet elegantly smooth voice. "Now were playing on a level playing field."

I dashed at him faster than the human mind can measure and knock way to the dawn up in to the air; with a leap I grasped it in my left hand. As soon as it came into contact with me it reverted to its true form; Soul Eater. I flip back and land safely on the ground. I pushed off the ground and was instantly was upon him the surprise on his face was obvious. I start battering him left and right with both weapons wielding them more like batons then swords.

I smashed the hilt of Soul Eater in to his head and he dropped to the ground like a fly. I infuse Soul Eater with darkness and let it hover out of my hand, where it leveled off about 10 feet off the ground, spinning. It soon released dark energy chaining Riku to the ground. I stand on his left side with The Keyblade of People's Hearts in both of my hands point down, right over Riku's heart. "Now you die." I said. I raised the blade up into the air the fear in Riku's face seemed to wake me up from my trance. _No! I can't do this! _ I thought. _Not to my best friend! _

The blade dissipated Soul eater returned to Way to the Dawn, and released the dark chains holding Riku in place. Way to the Dawn landed point first right in between his legs about a half inch from hitting him where darkness still lives in him. I stumbled backwards holding my head mouthing 'no I can't do this' over and over when I was in the middle of the yard I fell to my knees I howled up to the stars above "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and I was surrounded in a pillar of pure darkness. My voice began to change back to normal and as it did the pillar of darkness changed to a pillar of light. I started to rise in the pillar as it started to fade away. When it did my arms were extended to their full length on either side of me, my body seemingly made of pure light! And angel wings made of light risen up above my head. The wings started to flicker in and out and finally disappeared. And I fell the ten feet to the ground below on my hands and knees, my body still made of diminishing light. I look up at Riku and said "I'm sorry…" and with that the light energy shattered off my skin like glass, it swirled all around me and one by one winked out of existence. When the last one was gone I blacked, kairis voice ringing in my head.

**end of part one**


	2. section 2

When I woke up the first thing I realized was I that I wasn't in the real world, I was back in the dream scape, great. Roxas and Ven appeared in front of me with big grins on their faces. "Well we'd like to wish you a great job on your relationship with Kairi."

"Wait…" I said confused "you saw that didn't you?"

"Yep!" Ven answered

Roxas continued "we are you but not you at the same time, we see everything you do. Now down to business, that dark power that overcame you is fed by your anger we were able to help you stop it that time but we don't know if we will be able to do it when it becomes more powerful, but when the time comes you'll be able to access thee true powers of the keyblade. Which is that light power that helped you it completely drained your energy though. Now we have some good news and bad news, the good news is that the light power you have is the Angel form; which is the most powerful, but it's in a weak state. What was odd though is somehow you hit max power for it for a mere second before it blinked out of existence, but it will grow more powerful with time. The bad news is you also have the strongest dark form the demon state although right now it's a weak version of it; but it will become more powerful each time you transform into it until it reaches its peak power." He frowned and continued

"Once that happens then you may not be able to stop it, so main point of this visit is simple; you have great power residing within you, but that comes at a cost so keep your anger in check. Okay? I nod my approval "oh, and one more thing, if you can't control the Demon form it could end the universe as we know It." and with a flash they disappear and the dream scape shatters.

I awoke with a start. I was back on the same little bench that I seemed to be waking up on a lot recently. Kairi was lying next to me, a bandage around her side her arms wrapped around me, head lying on my chest as if it's a pillow. I've never understood why They ether placed her there on purpose or where they had her she threatened them somehow that if they didn't put her by my side she would kill them, which I know for a fact she could if she wanted too if she wasn't injured. She somehow knew I was awake and started to stir. She looked up at my face and smiled and said "good morning!" like nothing's happened, but I was scared. I couldn't see her face from her hair blocking it but now that I can see it I was super scared. Her face was as white ass death itself; if I didn't know better I'd think she was dead! Her hair was tattered in knots there were still some blood stains on her face, a black eye, and who knows what else that I can't see.

"Kairi you didn't have to protect me! The strength of that hit could have killed you!" her eyes became depressed.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what I'd do if you left… Sora… What was that?"

I looked at her with a frown "I… I don't know… I wish I could tell you… but my knowledge of it is limited… it happened sometimes when I entered drive mode during the last journey but it's never done any of that before… it was never that powerful… it could never do anything like that… whatever that dark power is its growing more powerful and I don't like it but maybe Yen Sid will have the answer."

"Indeed I do." We jump and look at the door and Yen Sid was standing there looking at us. "I know the answers but we should wait till your recovered too. You were badly injured when you recover we shall talk but until then you must stay here. I have the room magically sealed we don't know when that could happen again." He frowned and continued

"And next time it could be five times worse. Everyone else but you two have left, they will be back in a few days. Now please note this room is monitored twenty-four seven and food will be delivered three times a day, and you will have books to read so with that I bid you ado. He disappeared only then did we realize that was a hologram.

"Worse than that, how is that possible?" I asked myself "just that once was pure torture and I could barely stop myself that time. What happens when Riku won't be able to stop it then what? How would I stop it next time…? I could kill every one…"

Kairi stared at me with a look of determination, confidence; they burned with a fire unlike any I've seen in her before. "NO," she said in a stern mono tone, yet something about it was kind and caring "you won't kill any one because I will stop you. It may become more powerful but I believe that our love is strong enough that it will be locked back up. But what I'm wondering is… you went from demon to angel… where did that light form come from anyways?"

"Roxas and Ven… they released the other half of the keyblades true power…"

"And?" she asks me

I raised my hand into the air and allowed the Kingdom Key to flash into my hand. For some reason I have two true forms to the keyblade; light and dark. And the dark one is overpowering I will tell you more about this later but right now I'm exhausted and needed to sleep."

"Okay so do I and whatever you learned while you were out I know you'll reveal in time but if there's anything else important that we should know you should tell us. Okay?

"Yeah I will there are a few important things but they can wait till after my nap." I tied to sleep but the last line Ventus said to me kept ringing in my head. _Oh, and one more thing, if you can't control the Demon form it could end the universe as we know it. _ I sighed and thought depressingly to myself. _T__here is no way I can let this thing control me! I will not fall prey to the darkness! _As I finally drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke Kairi was no longer beside me but there was a Yen Sid hologram sitting in one of the few chairs in the room. I sit up quickly which was a bad move on my part because instantly my head felt like it was being stabbed. I put my head in my hands and ask the hologram. "Where is Kairi?" the hologram shook his head and I was scared to death before he even said anything.

"Her injuries were more severe than she let on; Minnie is in the other room healing her. She knows more about healing magic than me."

I was scared out of my mind. Instantly its starts imagining all the negatives, like if she doesn't make it if she's paralyzed and what he'd to do Riku if any of that happened to her he clenched his fists and instantly a dark mist started to rise from his body, his skin started to darken, eyes begin to turn to a sickly shade of yellow but it feels so much stronger this time.

_It's__ just as Ven said, it will become more powerful every time I transform into it.__ I have to stop this now before it's too late!_ I focus on trying to stop it; but to no avail I was fully transformed and lightning was sparking off and on my body.

I run towards the door but I noticed all these weird symbols start to shine on the wall I punch the door with all my strength but it felt like there was a wall of magic steel. Lightning and darkness shot from my hand, the wall absorbed the energy and used it to shoot me backwards. I slammed against the wall with a resounding _Thud! _My mouth opened but no sound came out, I fell to the ground in a heap where the darkness slowly dissipated from my skin in a thin mist. As I finally turned back into my normal self, I let out a loud groan. _It feels like I just got run over by a truck! _I thought to myself painfully

I look desperately up at the hologram and stammer out "but... But..." I pound my fist on the ground and dark energy splattered everywhere which surprised both of us I sat up and looked at the palm of my hand in surprise. As the hologram spoke

"You are too unstable, I can put you through a dream link so it's like your there, but you are like me, a hologram." I nod and with a snap of the holograms fingers my vision went black.

After a few seconds my vision started to come in, first in distorted black and white, it slowly came into focus and as soon as it did the colors started to fade in slowly. I was in the alternate bedroom.

Minnie was kneeling next to Kairi. Minnie was covered in a thin aura of light throbbing in and out; she was panting heavily, sweat falling off of her body like a small shower. She shut her eyes and the aura died out with her. She looked over at me and the yen Sid holograms and said with a depressed look, "I've done all I can, the only thing we can do is wait and see.

I walk slowly up to Kairi and lightly reach out to touch her face, only then did I realize that I was a hologram too. I didn't know if she could feel me, but all the same I ran my hand through her hair. My eyes started to burn as tears started to fall from my face. The holographic tear drops fell off my form and landed on her soft, pale skin. As soon as they made contact they faded out of existence. I slowly rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

Before I could figure out what happened my hand became outlined in a white aura, a stream of energy fell off my fingertips. But this wasn't a hologram it was real! The energy lit up her body and without a word I lean in and kiss her on the forehead. Her body became completely covered in a thin translucent layer of energy, she arched her back, her eyes and mouth snapped open snapped open releasing a torrent of white light!

I put my arms in front of my eyes and stepped back she was floating about an inch above the bed the energy started to slowly turn into a sphere of light as she curled up into a fetal position and in another flash of light the sphere was sealed. I could still see Kairi inside yen Sid looked horrified at the orb "What did you do?" he asked me.

"I don't know."

Minnie answered for me "That is a recuperation chamber. The only thing that even had a chance to save her."

I look at her "then why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"My healing magic may be strong," she replied with a slightly depressed look. "But even I couldn't pull off something like that. What you did was powered by your unyielding, undying love for her. The power used should have drained you." as soon as she said that, as if on cue. My vision became blurry and distorted. With a quick 'unh' I black out.

I was flying, or so I thought. I was in a dream, or was it a nightmare? Of that I am still uncertain. But for now it was happy the sky was lit up in a bright cloudless day as I flew over the sea. But I was flying into a giant dark storm cloud. Fearlessly I sped toward it. Into its depths I flew dodging lightning at every corner until I reached the eye of the storm where I saw Kairi standing with her back turned to me, her arms out stretched lightning sprawling from her fingertips in all directions "Kairi!" I yell reaching my hand out towards her. The lightning disappears as she puts her hands down by her sides she turns around to look at me. The first thing I notice is her bright white eyes, like when I put her in the regeneration chamber.

She points her finger at me and says in a voice that was a cross between her normal voice and that of an enraged god "you have no right to wield the weapon of true light when your power is that of pure darkness. How can I love someone as evil as you!" with that her ginger flashed and a ray of light energy shot towards me. I tried to dodge it but I was too slow and it hit me in the shoulder I wince as I start to fall out of the sky, I fell and fell as the water started to come ridiculously close I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead I feel a jerk as I stop in midair I look up, and to my surprise Ventus was floating there with sword wings on each side of him made of translucent light energy. He looked down at me with a look of relief. "Whew that was close I thought I was going to miss and have to watch you fall in to the Darkness."

"What?" I say with a confused look. "It's just water it wouldn't have hurt."

He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Take a better look." he said I follow his advice and look down at the water and right before my eyes it started to look like it was teaming with Shadow heartless.

"I don't think I'll be going swimming anytime soon." With a laugh he says

"Hang on were going for a ride." I was able to have a quick gulp before we were zooming back towards the eye of the storm.

Roxas flew in line next to us, Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands, wearing his organization XIII cloak. Watching him flying reminded me of a man I saw in a movie once named Neo. The three of us zoomed speedily towards the eye of the storm where Kairi was. With Roxas and Ven's help I think we can beat her. At least I hope so. We stopped about three feet from the cloud cover and Roxas turned to me and said. "Here is where we leave you, but first you must enter your light form. It's the only way to stop Kairi. Just focus on the light and what you have to do."

I nod, shut my eyes and concentrate and soon I feel the light as the darkness behind my eyes disappears. I feel Ventus drop me as I open my eyes, spread my arms and angel wings shoot out from my back, white feathers sprawling in all directions, my body out lined in a white halo of energy. I take a quick look at the two astonished faces next to me and with a smirk and I giant push of my wings zoom off into the storm.

As I flew the wings left trails of light energy and the occasional white feather flew behind me I soon reached the heart of the storm where Kairi was still floating waiting for me. She squints at me, and says in that creepy voice "Came back for more I see. Man you are a persistent one."

Her keyblade flashed into her hand, but it wasn't her flower keyblade. It was a long slender blue keyblade that I have never seen before. Memories flashed behind my eyes, I grab my head as sheering pain coursed through it, I saw a woman in blue tinted clothes, and blue hair wielding the same keyblade that Kairi is now. Then a profound memory came into my head the women spoke to me through Ven's eyes "it's nice to meet you Ven I'm Aqua", then the memory changed again and I saw her speak again but this time we were in some sort of training field she was in her battle stance and shouted over to me "prepare yourself Ven me and rainfall are going to obliterate you!" and with that she dashed toward me I opened my eyes to see the same scene happening before me.

She was dashing towards me, I quickly held up my hand to block the attack, _if I had a Keyblade! _I realized. Thankfully as if on command Oathkeeper flashed into my hand to block the blow, but the force of the impact sent me flying backwards a good ten feet, the force made me drop Oathkeeper. I looked down and saw my most possible chance at beating her splash into the ocean below Kairi roared out at me "you do not deserve to wield that weapon!" and dashed at me again.

My mind went into over drive trying to quickly figure out what I could do I only had a few seconds before shed reach me. _I can't run away I think she's faster than me and even if she isn't I don't want to risk it. I could try re-summoning Oathkeeper, but look what good that did me last time__. _A memory flashed into my head of the many times Riku has shot dark energy at me,_ I sure hope this works! _I thought to myself as I shot out my palm like I have seen Riku do so many times before. I closed my eyes and focused trying to focus my light energy, but something better happened, better than an orb of light energy shooting from my palm. I could feel the light power growing stronger, and in a flash of light a sword appeared just like the ones Roxas was using for wings!

Its pommel floated an inch from my palm I quickly reached forward and grab it, and instantly there was a flash of light. There were now a dozen swords floating around me, plus the one I held in my right hand, which made thirteen. _ Oh the irony… _ I thought to myself. Kairi stopped in her tracks, and with a smirk said "So the warrior of darkness holds the Angel form. You don't deserve that much power!"

I frown and reply "I may hold the powers of light and darkness but that doesn't mean in a warrior of darkness!"

"Then die!" she replied as she dashed towards me with new encouragement. Voices seemed to whisper in my head giving me the instinct to know how to control this new found power. This power pumped adrenaline into my veins, Drive forms did this as well, but nothing on this scale! I pulled myself into a partial fetal position with my arms in an 'X' in front of me, this is the first time I realize that my skin is now made of a semi-transparent layer of white light, but there was no time to dwell on that. I snap out of the fetal position my body like a giant 'X' and the blades spread out and now were a rapidly spinning circle around me the tips soon ignite in white light causing it to look like there is a halo spinning around me. Power coursed through my veins, I spin around in the air, as all the blades point their flashing tips at Kairi, I slashed at the air with my arm and the blades started firing a torrent of light orbs she cast a reflect spell and they started reflecting in all directions.

The voices in my head continued to guide me, I had no idea what they were saying but I somehow understood it. I stuck my hand out in front of me and curled my fingers in to a partial fist, the blades responded by bending in their still glowing tips, now focused in one point a few inches from my palm and started spinning again. I moved my hand and the blades moved with it, I centered it in on Kairi and snapped my hand open the blades began spinning the opposite way and in a loud whine emitted from the blades as they shot a giant beam of light energy.

At first the beams energy split and bended around the shield, but with a loud sound like shattering glass, the shield broke and sent Kairi flying the blades slowed down, and as they did the beam grew smaller and smaller. When it finally disappeared the blades folded half and half into two short blades, that flashed into my hands I smashed them together, I expected them to form just one blade, but instead, they disappeared and Oathkeeper flashed into my hand. I look at white blade and think to myself. _Where were you when I needed you five minutes ago?_ I looked over to where Kairi was floating; her eyes were blinking from normal to white light. She spoke her voice jumping from her normal, and the one of her light form "sora… I… I'm sorry." With that her eyes turned to normal and drifted shut, as she started to fall

"Kairi!" I yell I allow Oathkeeper to disappear as I fly after her. I flew at full speed, everything around me blurred except for her falling figure; blue sparks came into my vision. I had been enveloped in a type of blue fire, it didn't hurt but my speed was increasing, probably because of it so I didn't give any attention to it. I swooped underneath her and caught her just in time she was only a few inches from the sea. I flew up into the sky, to safety, away from the evil sea. When we got high enough I landed on a cloud, which technically shouldn't be possible but it's a dream so anything's possible. I let my wings disappear and set her on the cloud, she was out cold.

I sat down next to her to watch her, and meditate on the things that just happened. I still have no idea if this is a dream or not but whatever the case I hope it ends soon. Kairi re-arranged herself so she was lying on her side, I smiled and said, "You're so cute when you're asleep Kairi." She smiled, shed obviously heard me, and said quietly "Sora, come lay with me." I smiled and laid down next to her my face getting a slight red tint. She readjusted herself again so she had her face and one hand lying on my chest I wrapped my arms around her and drifted off to sleep as the dreamscape we were in disintegrate into nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes as light shined through the windows; I squint against the rays of sunlight that came through the window. When I sat up I saw a figure in a chair, staring out the window. "Riku!" he jumped and looked over a me awestruck

"Sora! You're alive!" He yelled as he got up to run over to my bed. He sat down at the edge of it. The door burst open and Kairi stormed into the room and before I had time to react she jumped onto my lap and squeezed my neck, and started flipping out.

"Sora you idiot! What were you thinking you risked your life to save me! Although that's very sweet you could have died by doing it! You better have one heck of an excuse."

I look at her in the eyes and say "I had no idea what I was doing until Minnie told me what I had done I didn't know anything I just followed some instinct. Like, I don't know, I was wired to do that." They looked at me with confused faces and Riku continued.

"Well whatever the case follow us, we can help you fix all of this." I nodded and followed them out the door down a flight of stairs up another until I lost track. We finally reached a door with a weird ring with a six pointed star in it intersecting with the rings edged carved on it, inlaid with what appeared to be gold. Riku pushed open the door and everyone was waiting for us inside the dimly lit room. There was no furniture but in the center of the floor there was a copy of the ring I saw on the door. Yen looked at me and said

"Welcome sora, to the alchemy room here we will be sealing those powers inside you until you can control them. You are just too much of a threat with those powers able to come out at any moment. There are some risks to doing this, are you willing to take them for what were about to do?"

I nodded "I understand." I replied. "Let's do this." Yen Sid nodded and said

"Then step into the center of the circle." I followed his directions and he continued "let us begin"

Every one circled around me they ether summoned their respective keyblade or a magic wands in Minnie and Yen Sid's case. They circled around me and pointed their respective instruments at me and started chanting a spell in unison, I couldn't make out what they were saying but soon the ring under my feet began to glow, I started to float into the air as my body began to glow, it felt like I was on fire! I let out a scream it felt like my body was being ripped in two, my eyes widened as I saw two things come out of my body, a being of light, and one of darkness. They started fighting and then were put in a cage of energy and shoved back inside my stomach. I yelled at the top of my lungs, a tear rolled down Kairi's face, I could tell it hurt her to see me in such pain. Spots and stars flashed before my eyes, with another huge wave of pain I started quickly transforming between both forms, and finally reverted back to myself. I slowly fell to the ground where I landed softly In the middle of the ring once more as soon as I made contact I blacked out. I didn't know the journey I was about to start would be more important than my past ones.


	3. section 3

****AUTHORS NOTE****

**Sorry its been so long for this chapter but ive been busy and have had a serious case of writers block. this is a slightly smaller chapter but it will probably have one or two more chapters after this. stay tuned!**

I could feel it; I was in the dreamscape again. But this time felt different, there was no way to describe it was except different. When I opened my eyes all around me was shaky and blurry, it wouldn't come into focus. I looked around and saw chains all over the place. "Ven! Roxas!" I yelled out to the emptiness "Where are you?" the only reply was the hollow sound of nothingness. I was beginning to worry… That's when I saw a ghostly form of Ven appeared in front of me, (isn't that always what seems to happen in these scenarios?) he was flickering as if he would disappear at any second, while his body was completely transparent! "What happened to you?"

He ran up to me and quickly said in a garbled voice I could barely understand. "We are weakening… the seal… didn't only seal your powers… its sealing up the dream scape as well… and with it, us! You must break the seal… before it is too late!" and with that he vanished.

I instantly panicked "VEN! What do you mean break the seal? I don't get it! VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" I fell to my knees, slamming my fist against the ground of the dreamscape. Usually they 'dismissed me' and I woke up, but since neither of them was around I didn't know how I'd ever wake up…

Time has gone by… but the question was how much; minutes, hours, days? Who knows? It felt like an eternity to me. I was still locked in the dream scape, trying to figure out how to get out. I tried walking but eventually I reached the end of it. Little by little the dream scape was shrinking in on me. I'm not claustrophobic but the thought of not getting out of here and being squished still scared me… I soon decided to try and fall asleep. I lay down on the hard ground before me and in seconds I fell asleep

I awoke to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore; we were back on Destiny Island. I started to sit up but pain was shooting through my stomach. I wince and notice the bandages around my waist, I quickly rip them off to reveal an intricate tattoo imbedded into my skin. It showed the two chains of oblivion and oath keeper tangled around a beautiful lock, holding several chains together that wrapped around my torso.

I instantly went into overdrive. I jumped up out of my bed causing a whole new wave of pain to shoot through my body. I instantly fall to my knees on the verge of blacking out again. That's when I hear a clatter of dishes falling to the ground with a loud "SORA!" As Kairi ran and wrapped me in a bear hug which made me even closer to blacking out! I barely was barely able to let out a "can't... Breath..."

She loosens up and with a smile replied "sorry." she helps me back onto my bed so she can pick up all of the food she had brought. I look over to her and ask "how long have I been out?"

She stiffens and replies "about a week... Yen Sid didn't know if you'd ever wake up... And I was scared." She starts to sob a little bit.

Without a second thought I get up ignoring the pain and kneel beside her. With a small kiss to the back of her neck I wrap her in my arms, right where she belonged. I whispered softly in her ear. "It's okay. I'm fine. I will never leave you."

She smiled as she picked up the last of the food and said. "I know. I'll be back with some more food for the two of us. Just stay there and don't strain yourself." I nod and she walks out the door.

I quickly yell after her "hey, where's Riku?"

She stiffens for a second and replies there was a heartless out break on one of the worlds and Mickey wanted some help and with you out of commission he asked Riku to help him. And I stayed here to tend to you."

I frowned. I know it's for a good purpose but I really have some things to talk to him about. "Any idea when he will be back?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know. What do you take me for? A psychic?" I laugh and let her go. "I guess it's only me and my thoughts for a little while." I mumbled to myself. I laid back down on my bed with a grunt of pain, and sigh relief as my thoughts started to wander. _I still cannot believe that she's my girlfriend, _I thought to myself. _ I would have never guessed that she liked me back. I always thought I would get friend zoned by her. And in my mind it would be easier to love from afar and deal with the pain of wanting to tell her, rather than the huge pain that could come from the friend zone. But… it seems like she's hiding something from me… is she lying to me? Is the whole relationship a lie?_

Kairi came back with a new plate of food with a big old grin on her face. I look at her and ask "what's got you all happy?"

She sets the try down on a small end table and sits down on the bed before she responds. "I just got a letter from Riku and the king. They should be returning in about a week as long as nothing else goes wrong that hasn't already."

I give a quick laugh. "What has gone wrong already?"

Kairi giggles in response. Man how I love her laugh. "A lot, too much to try and explain. I'll just let you read the letter. But what I still don't get is that there's a bunch of random gibberish at the bottom of the letter, its most likely just Riku being goofy."

I with a smile I reply "No one can be like Goofy."

It takes her a second but then she realizes my pun and bursts out laughing and I soon join in. we soon settle down and remember about the food! We quickly ate it before it got cold. When it was all gone Kairi told me all the details of what happened while I was out. Before long the sun started to set right outside the window, the perfect time to have a kiss. By far possibly the thing I've missed the most while in the dream scape was the feel of her next to me.

As the sun began to set I smiled, slowly closed my eyes, and leaned in for a kiss, ignoring the pain shooting through my body when our lips touched electricity shot through my body numbing the previous pain, replacing it with pure pleasure. When we released the pain returned. I winced and lay back down. A look of concern crossed Kairi's face. "Still hurts huh?"

I nod. "Yeah… what's with the tattoo on my stomach?"

Her expression saddens almost immediately "that seal is the only reason you're alive… it seals away the angel and demon powers until we can find a more permanent cure it's the best we can do. If the seal is stressed too much some of the power could leak out. If it leaks out to much the seal could break completely. If that happens you could either get consumed by the power where you're like a zombie? Or it could kill you… so please don't stress it." I nodded.

"Well as long as I have my trusty keyblade I'll be fine." I lift up my arm willing it to come to me, but nothing happened. I tried again, harder this time. There was a pain in my stomach and with some white sparks appeared and almost instantly vanished. I looked at my hand _what the…_ Kairi frowned. "We were afraid of this. In sealing off your other powers we must have sealed off your keyblade as well…"

I sighed "ah well." There was a sound from behind Kairi as some heartless dragged her out of the room. I panicked! "Kairi!"

I tried to get up but the pain was unbearable! I looked at the tattoo as best as I could. Let me use my powers just this once! I must save her! The tattoo glowed, obviously saying fine. I stood up and there was no pain I ran after her and before I knew it I was hovering a few centimeters above the ground I looked over and I had my angel wings. I looked at my hands; my right hand had my demon claws. Almost as if it were balanced out I shot out my left arm and the Ultima Weapon summoned into my hand with little effort! I chased the heartless. Kairi was tied to a tree with a man standing next to her. "Kairi!" I yelled the man turned. And I recognized him instantly "Xemnas!" he grinned and in a flash of darkness all thirteen members of the organization were surrounding me, there different weapons ready to strike.

"Give up sora." Xemnas said

"Never!"

He smiled and held his laser sword up to Kairi's neck. "What about now?" I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of, I let the powers instincts to take over. With the lights power I was able to hit the gun out of his hand with my keyblade before he had a chance to realize I've done anything. I quickly claw his face while he's stunned. He stumbles backward and I quickly slice him in the gut with my blade. He stumbles back again. "I leave this to you he said as he walked through a dark portal.

And as if on cue the rest of the organization leaped towards me I spun around. A loud whistling pierced my ears for a second before a giant wave of energy sent them (and their weapons) flying. They all disappeared into a flash of darkness. I let my powers be sealed away again. The wings, claws, and keyblade seemed to disintegrate and be sucked back into my stomach like a vacuum. I ran over to Kairi just as she began to stir. I didn't know this but I was still shirtless so she could see that the lock and chains were starting to look cracked. Her eyes widened "you used your powers didn't you?"

"I had no choice; it was either that or submit to the organizations demands. But I think I might have found a permanent cure. I will have to talk to Yen Sid though."

"A permanent solution?" She asked

I nodded. I didn't know if trying to enter that half and half state without the seal would work but the best we can do is try right? "We will have to tell the idea to mickey first." She said.

_Oh great… like he would agree to the idea… _ "Yea. And something tells me he won't like my idea."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just a hunch."

"What's your idea then? Maybe it will help me answer for mickey."

"I want to tell Riku too. So you will just have to wait till they get here."

"Alright…" she said obviously worried.

I lift her chin up "hey don't worry about it. Okay?" she nods. And with a smile I give her a quick peck on the lips and we walk back to my bed. Me in agony but I wasn't going to admit that to her.


	4. section 4

The birds chirped outside the window. I rolled over expecting to see Kairi next to me where she laid the night before but instead there was nothing. She might have gotten up already and went to make breakfast or something. I stood up (surprisingly) with no pain. I walked over to the small kitchen and it was empty. I frowned _where could she be? _I walked out on to the beach below and I noticed her sitting over on the Paupu Tree staring at the sun rise._ I wonder how much of my magic still works… _I concentrated and with a small pang from my stomach I teleported right behind her. She was in such a daze she didn't notice. I hopped up onto the tree startling her. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

"I got up and there was no pain so I took that as a good sign."

A look of astonishment crossed her face. "There is no way! When the seal is stressed that much it should hurt not relieve the pain!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows, but whatever the case I'm glad I can move around."

She nods. I reach up and grab the only remaining fruit on the tree for this year. We usually sell them all to the main land for a few thousand munny but this one was left over from that. I look over to her showing her the fruit in my hand and said. "Legend says that when two people eat this their lives will be intertwined forever. But when to lovers share one there love for each other will abound forever and ever, even to the end of their days and into the afterlife." With that I took a bite and held it out to her. "Will you share this with me?" and before she could reply there was a loud whistling noise followed by two loud splashes. We looked towards the sound of splash where Riku and Mickey swam up out of the water and towards the shore. I grab Kairi's arm and teleport us to the beach. She looks at me again. "You shouldn't be able to use your magic either… this is weird…"

I ignored her and ran to help them out of the water. "What happened?" Riku sat down on the sand and replied "the gummy ship was hijacked. So we summoned the last of our magic and opened our own version of The Door to the Light. Hoping that it would take us here like it did last time. And thankfully it did."

I sat down next to him and just shook my head. "Well that just sucks." Kairi was over talking to the king and his face went from bad to worse. He stomped over to me "is something wrong your majesty?"

He points a finger at me and replied "You weakened the lock!"

I looked at him surprised! Did he ignore the part where I had no choice! "I had no Choice! Kairi was in danger!"

"Well you could have just done it with a keyblade not the full power!"

"I asked the lock to help me save her and that's what it gave me! What else did you expect me to do?"

"Well which form was it may I ask?"

"Both."

"Both?" I nod and he continues. "That makes no sense! How can you use both at the same time!"

"How should I know!?"

"Did you have control?"

"Yes."

"Full control?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm…" the king stands there in deep thought and Riku was staring up at the sky, obviously thinking about it as well. _ Okay lock, be nice and let me prove this to them. Please?_ It listened to me once more it glowed beneath my shirt startling the group. The king was the first to speak "Sora! What are you doing!" my whole body started to glow and everything disappeared…

I could hear the voices of Ven and Roxas speaking to me "sora! You've done it! The seal is still here but now we can talk to you at least. Look the only way to control the powers for good is to enter The Door to the Darkness and transform into your full demon form, then enter The Door to the Light and summon your angel powers without it over running your demon ones. It will be difficult but if you pull it off the seal will no longer be needed. Now Go!" there was sound like a rushing wind and every one came back into focus.

They were all staring at me wide eyed for some reason. Riku was the first to speak up. "Sora… please tell me you're in control."

"Yea why?"

"Look at yourself." I did. I was literally half and half one demon wing one angel, claws on one hand none on the other. This is supreme balance. I summoned my keyblade and I was instantly greeted with a sphere of keyblades, all my key blades I've collected over the years plus some I've never seen before, in four circles spinning around me. And in my hand was the ultima weapon concentrated and turned the four rings into two bigger ones. One instantly turned into a ring of light, almost like a halo, the other darkness so evil you could easily get lost in its all-consuming maw.

The energy they emitted was incredible! I flew high up into the sky until everyone looked like ants, the keyblades flowing around me like whips, like this I felt like I could control the universe! That's when a deep pain emitted from the seal, I cried out in a voice that was not human in any sense, there is no way to describe it except crossing the voice of an angel and demon into one horrible voice. Within a few seconds all the keyblades began to fall from the ring and disappear into their own different flashes as they hit the ground until eventually my wings disappeared and I started to fall. Before I reached the ground I blacked out from the pressure.

Riku saw what sora was doing but couldn't believe it. So much power emanating from him it's insane! But that's when disaster struck the seal on his stomach glowed and shattered in a flash of light! "Oh no, Sora!" I ran up to him just has he fainted and caught him before landing head first on the sand, but what hurt me the most was not the fall on my side but the look on Kairi's face. A look of pure pain and sorrow, _how could she deal with all of this stress?_ I wondered. The next few hours went by in a blur as we teleported ourselves to Yen Sid's and without a word he instantly took him into a back room... It would be hours before we saw either of them again…

Kairi was unable to contain her sorrow any more. Her heart had been torn every direction. Can her true love for once not be the one about to get killed around every corner? She was always the damsel in distress but now its sora that needs saved and she was left unable to do nothing. Why must she be so useless in the most important times! They took a vow to love each other until the end of time even into the afterlife… _even if it's my life that I have to sacrifice, I WILL bring him back to me!_

When Sora awoke he was back in the dreamscape, but this time there were no chains and my two 'guardians' Ven and Roxas were in full form this time. But Roxas was in an Organization cloak and Ven was in a full suit of armor. "I hope your ready sora" they said summoning their keyblades, "Because the true journey to control your powers starts now."


End file.
